Greek mythological figures and the Pokémon world
by Leoni Liponscovi
Summary: This story is about a 14 year old boy named Yibodolulahaep who is the son of Briareus the Hundred Handed One and his adventures. This is not related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians, so it's not in that catagory. First story, so no flamers! good grammer
1. Yibodo starts journey

**Discalimer: I do NOT own Pokemon, only this story's plot and my characters.**

**I changed the story a bit, so please reread and review.**

By Leoni Liponscovi

Greek mythological figures and the Pokémon world

Yibodolulahaep (a.k.a. Yibodo) Higotapmetedo (who has long [for a guy] spiky teal hair with crimson, navy blue, green, gold, silver, sky blue, white, and different shades of purple streaks, golden eyes that turn crimson when he gets super furious, an IQ of 300, a small nose, slightly tanned Caucasian skin, medium-sized ears, thin lips, the ability to shape-shift, lanky limbs, he's thin, 5 feet 9 inches tall, really good at swimming, can create storms, Pokémon love him, he can thrust his arm and a weapon comes out, can stomp and lightning comes down, loves nature, likes bright colors, has super super good eyesight, can talk any language past present or future, Yibodolulahaep hates bullying and meanness, is bipolar, 14 years old, has ADHD, arachnophobia, anxiety, and a great sense of humor) (Yibodolulahaep means "one who walks between worlds") was soundly snoring when he smelled butternut pancakes. He leapt out of be like a leopard and got dressed in a matter of seconds. Then he cart wheeled downstairs, doing a flip and landing on his chair, sitting down. Next he started gobbling up pancakes as though his life depended on it. "I really wish you wouldn't cartwheel downstairs. You could fall and _die_! Have you ever even _thought_ about that?" His mom Linoshica (which means "pure light") scolded him.

"Nope, I never have." Yibodolulahaep said, "I'm starting my Pokémon Journey today, just to let you know."

His mom paled, "You know I won't let you go on one of those so-called 'Journeys' on which you could _die_." She exclaimed.

"Mom, I'm not gonna die." Yibodolulahaep said, "at least not until you're 200."

Linoshica frowned, "You don't know that. You could be killed by a Pokémon, or Team Rocket, or some natural disaster, or-"

"I could be killed by any of those things here. _PLEASE _mom, **_please_**." Yibodolulahaep begged his mom Linoshica, his lower lip quivering, "I'll have fun and make lots of friends, humans and Pokémon alike. Maybe I'll even find a cure for some mental illnesses. I'll learn a lot too."

"I'm going to regret this but… Okay." Linoshica reluctantly agreed.

"_YES_! **THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU _SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH_!**" Yibodo was ecstatic that he was actually going on his journey.

"Which region are you going to start in?" Linoshicana asked.

"I think I'll start with Johto, then if I become the Pokémon Master in that region, I'll move on to Kanto, then Sinnoh, next the Orange Islands, and so forth and so on, until I'm the Pokémon Master in all the regions," Yibodolulahaep said, matter-of-factly, "of course, this all depends on me winning the Johto League, upon which I'm confident I'll win. Not in the first year of course, but probably in the 2nd or3rd year. Anyway I'd better get over there. Love you mom. And before I go, who's my dad?"

"Briareus, a Hundred Handed One. He and his 2 brothers are the Greek giants of violent storms and hurricanes." Linoshicana answered, paling, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but I was told not to tell you until you started your Journey, and I was scared."

"Why were you told not to tell me?" Yibodo asked.

"Because monsters would have been more easily attracted to you, wanting a fight, and because Zeus ordered it, and because your father Briareus wanted to claim you. Remember when you were 10 and you saw a hand swirling a tornado around above your head? That was your father claiming you. There are different signs for different Greek deities, like a lyre for Apollo, a lightning bolt for Zeus, a trident for Poseidon, too many to name now." Linoshicana said, regaining some of her color, "Oh, and the official term for the kid of a deity and a mortal is a demigod, the slang term being a half-blood. Oh, and the gods move around with the western civilization, and there's the Mist, which hides monsters from the eyes of mortals, save some special few, which include me."

"Why did Zeus order you not to tell me?" Yibodo asked.

"To be honest I have no idea. Why don't you ask him?" Lino suggested.

"Where can I ask the Lord of the Sky?" Yibodo wondered.

"To be honest I have no idea. It'll be on the tallest point in the leading region, so why don't you look around?" Lino suggested.

"Good idea. I'd better go; I don't want to be late." Yibodo said.

"Wait! Your father wanted me to give these to you." Lino said, holding out a watch, a headband, 2 anklets, 20 bracelets, and 18 necklaces. "The watch is also a Pokedex, radio, IPod, camera, Pokenav, and Poke gear, has a speaker, Internet, Sattelite TV, 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999 Mb of download space, 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999 tons of storage space for Poke balls or anything else, a journal, a mind of its own, self-defense mechanism, and the ability to turn into any weapon. The headband can turn you invisible, it also has a camera, Poke gear, Pokenav, 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999 Mb of download space, 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999 tons of storage space for Poke balls or anything else, and the ability to turn into any weapon, the anklets can cover your whole body with armor, the bracelets can turn into any weapon each, and the necklaces can turn into anything. You can unlock them by touching the jewel and thinking of the weapon you need. Be sure to thank Hephaestus (the god of fire, metalworking, stonemasonry, sculpture, and volcanism) and your father every day." She explained in response to Yibodo's quizzical look.

"_Wow_! No, really." Yibodo said, disbelievingly.

"It's true." Lino said, "When have I ever lied to you?"

"Never." Yibodo replied.

"That's right. Why would this time be any different? Be sure to always wear them, they will surely save your life. Promise me you will never go anywhere without them, even wearing them when you sleep. Do you promise?" his mom asked, wanting to be sure that he would be safe.

"I promise." Yibodo said, nodding.

"You better go. Be a friend to all Pokémon and you won't go wrong. Here is a card Apollo said to give you; you can pay any amount of money with this." Lino said, kissing his forehead, "Goodbye. I love you my son."

"Goodbye, love you too mom." Yibodo replied, walking out the door. When he arrived at New Bark Town, he went to see Professor Elm's lab, in hopes of getting each starter Pokémon in Johto or the water type one (Totodile). "Hi, I'm Yibodolulahaep, a.k.a. Yibodo, and I'd like to get a Starter Pokémon." He said when Professor Elm opened the door in response to Yibodo's knock.

"Which one or two do you want?" Professor Elm asked.

"I want Totodile and Cyndaquil." Yibodo replied.

"Come this way." Professor Elm said, walking into the lab. Yibodo followed. "Here you go." Professor Elm handed Yibodo 500 Friend-balls, his Trainer Card, and some items (to be exact: 50 of each evolution item, 200 Rare Candies, 3 Antidotes, 5 Awakenings, 3 Burn heals, 20 Full Restores, 8 Hyper Potions, 5 Ice Heals, 30 Max Elixirs, 6 Max Revives, 4 Paralyze Heals, and 50 Sacred Ashes to be exact).

"Thanks" Yibodo said sincerely with a smile, "I'll be on my way then."

"Goodbye." Professor Elm said, showing Yibodo to the door.

"See you around." Yibodo said, waving while walking into the forest to catch some Pokémon and possibly make some friends. He found plenty of Pokémon in the forest, and caught 2 Treeckos, 2 Combusken, 3 Poochyena, 2 Mightyena, 8 Pikachu, 5 Spearow, 6 Squirtle, 2 Chikorita, 50 Eevees, 6 Digletts, 4 Aerodactyl, 8 Growlithe, 9 Abras, 3 Ponyta, 18 Dratini, 20 Magikarp, 10 Skamory, 21 Garchomp, 12 Porygon, 4 Wurmple, 2 Taillow, and 3 Ralts leaving 321 Friend-balls left. He then trained all his Pokémon up to level 70, evolving the Ralts into 2 Gardevoir and 1 Gallade, the Taillow into 2 Swellow, the Spearow into 5 Fearow, The Digletts into Dugtrio, the Wurmple into 2 Beautifly and 2 Dustox, the Abras into Alakazam, the Ponyta into Rapidash, the Dratini into Dragonite, the Magikarp into Gyarados, Cyndaquil into a Typhlosion, the Squirtle into Blastoise, the Chikorita into Meganium, the Poochyena into Mightyena, the Combusken into Blaziken, and the Treeckos into 2 Sceptile, Totodile into Feraligatr all while listening to Reliant K or Switchfoot or Sonicflood or Magic or Magical or Kiss and Tell(the album) or Not What It Seems or Cruella Devil all by Selena Gomez over and over on his watch or sleeping. It took about 17 days altogether to train all his Pokémon up to level 70. Once that was done, he headed to Violet City to earn his first badge.

Yibodo arrived at Violet City 5 days later, finding the Gym was a small problem because it was an easy task to ask around. When he arrived at the Gym, Falkner was willing to accept Yibodolulahaep's challenge, so the battle began.

"Pidgey, go!" Falkner tossed a Poke ball into the arena and a Pidgey appeared enveloped in a red light.

"Chandler, blast them _dead_!" Yibodo said, tossing his own Friend-ball into the Arena. Chandler the Pikachu appeared in a red light.

"This will be a 3-on-3 battle between Gym Leader Falkner and challenger Yibodolulahaep Higotapmetedo. The challenger can make substitutions, while the gym leader cannot unless his Pokémon faint. Items allowed. No time limit. Let the battle begin!" The referee said loudly.

"Chandler, Thunderbolt!" Yibodo yelled. Chandler obeyed, paralyzing Pidgey. "Charge it up to a Blastifier!" Yibodo said quietly.

"What's that?" Falkner asked, shocked.

"You'll see." Yibodo smirked. Chandler let loose a terrifyingly enormous blast of blue electricity that looked amazingly like a Surf attack made of blue electricity, frying pidgey in 2 seconds.

Falkner was shocked, scared, & awe-struck. "Wow."

"Send out your next Pokémon." Yibodo said, commandingly.

Falkner did as he was told, fearing for his life. "Pidgeotto, _go_!" Pidgeotto appeared in flash of red light. "Let's try our best and see where that takes us, OK Pidgeotto?" "Pidge" '_sure_' Pidgeotto replied, getting scared. "Whirlwind, _now_!" Falkner yelled.

"Dodge by using your tail to springboard up above the Whirlwind then full power Blastifier on my command! Hold the Blastifier for 2 seconds!" Yibodo commanded quickly but quietly. Chandler obeyed silently, spring boarding high above the Whirlwind. "Now!" Yibodo cried.

"Pi pikachu _PIKA!!_" '_It's Blastifier TIME!_' Chandler yelled, letting out a super-strong Blastifier and held it for 2 seconds. Pidgeotto fainted, allowing Chandler to win the match.

"Pidgeotto, return. Thanks for trying, my friend." Falkner said quietly, shaken by the ordeal. "Pidgeot, _go_! Try a-" Falkner was cut off.

"Blastifier full power for 4 seconds **now**!" Yibodo yelled.

Chandler obeyed, yelling, "Pikachu pikapu CHU!" '_You're going DOWN!_' The Pidgeot fainted, the victim of a one-hit KO.

Yibodo marched over to Falkner and told him, "I think I earned that badge, what do you think?"

"Definitely." Falkner said, handing the Zephyr Badge to Yibodolulahaep.

"Thank you" J Yibodo smiled at Falkner, then turned and walked out. Once he was out, he walked to the Pokémon Center (aka Pokécenter) and asked for a room.

"You're in luck, there're 5 rooms available to choose from: a 26' by 30' room, a 36' by 40' room, a 46' by 50' room, a 56' by 60' room, and a 66' by 70' room." Nurse Joy said.

"I'll take the 56' by 60' room, please." Yibodo said, "What's in it?"

"It has a bunk bed, a small 3-legged table with 2 chairs, a computer, a TV, a Wii that's already connected to the TV, a kitchen, a microwave in the kitchen, a sink, and a side bathroom non-included in the measurement that includes a shower/bath, a sink, and a toilet." Nurse Joy said.

"Cool. Would anyone mind if I let my Pokémon out to keep me company?" Yibodo asked.

"I don't think so. How many Pokémon do you have with you?" Nurse Joy wondered aloud.

"I have 179 with me right now. Want me to show you how I store them?" Yibodo asked.

"Sure." Joy was intrigued.

"I select an option on my watch using the touch-screen, then I minimize the Friend-ball (it's the only kind of Pokéball I have) and hold it next to my watch, and my watch sucks it in and stores it. What do you think?" Yibodo asked.

"I think that whoever made that watch is a genius." Joy said truthfully.

"Totally a genius." Yibodo replied, "I better go get some sleep, after all, it is 10:00 at night."

"It is? I seriously have to start checking the clock more!" Joy exclaimed, stunned. She then left, checked on each of the sleeping Pokémon, and went to sleep.

Yibodo walked into his room, shut the door, and let out all his Pokémon, saying, "OK, no more being imprisoned for today, let's get some sleep. Day after tomorrow we're moving on, so let's not make enemies by being silent, OK? Nod if you're going to be quiet. If you're not going to be quiet, it's back in the Pokéball for you, got it?" He raised a Friend-ball threateningly. All of his Pokémon nodded, not wanting to be imprisoned again. "Good, I call top bunk. Ichikeenatenoi gets the bottom bunk. Any objections?" everyone except the Gallade shook their heads. The Gallade smiled, walked over to the bed, lay down, and slept. Yibodo, however, took more time to fall asleep. He kept sitting up and looking around, making sure that everything was ship-shape before lying down again. When he finally got some sleep, it was 10:45 PM.

**To the Admins and Mods: sorry I forgot to do the disclaimer, but it's up now. To Those Who Like My Story: Please review. To Flamers: go away, you won't bug me here. I like my story, and it's OK if you don't, but please say so in a kind way like this: 'no offence, but this story isn't the best ever' or something polite, like that. Flames will be used to bake Red Velvet Cake, Cookies, marshmallows, and brownies.**

**OK, I changed the story a little, so please re-read, as it may be important (I don't really have a story outline, timeline, or main plot, so please bear with me.**

**To my first reviewer MissBlueFlames, THANK YOU MUCH for reviewing! You'll find out more about Yibodo as the story goes on, and will meet some new characters. HUNDRED HANDED ONES ARE MY FAVES TOO! AWESOME! I'm working on the next chapter, it's got a lot of info, be prepared to be amazed, and I've only got about 1.5 pages done (I'm hoping to get at least 7 done before putting it up, but I might just put it up before my goal and update it as I go along).**


	2. Yibodo gets new friends

2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, only my creations.**

_**CHAPTER 2**_

At 2:21 AM Yibodo woke up saying "What's going on?" because he heard his Pokémon panicking because they had heard 20 Hellhounds, 18 Empousa, 2 Hydra, 20 Mares of Diomedes, 52 Potamoi, 58 Oceanids, 51 Phoenixes, and Python trying to get into the Pokécenter to fight Yibodo(though he didn't know that). "Why are you panicking?" He asked his Pokémon.

"PI PUKICHAKA PIKACHU PUKA PIKU KACHU!" '_THE MONSTERS ARE GOING TO KILL YOU!_' Chandler yelled.

"They're not going to kill me by a long shot! Even if they try!" Yibodo jumped out of bed and grabbed his headband, putting it on and turning invisible. "I'm going to fight, who's with me?" His Pokémon roared, letting him know that they would follow him anywhere. "Awesome! Let's go kill those monsters!" He then ran out into the lobby while turning 8 of his bracelets into spears, one necklace into a belt, 12 of his necklaces into swords, one other necklace into a longbow, yet another necklace into a short bow, 3 other necklaces into shields, 11 bracelets into arrows that always returned to the quiver if he (Yibodolulahaep) wanted it to, another bracelet into quiver, and his anklets into armor. He then shot some arrows at the hellhound, shouting, "Electric, use Blastifier! Fire-types, use Green-flame, White-flame, Purple-flame, Blue-flame, Red-flame, and Brown-flame all at once! Dark-types use Black-flame and Darkness(that's a move where Dark Energy comes from the ground and entraps the opponent in a black ball of Dark Energy that does away with it for how long it's been alive plus 100 quintuplin millennium), Psychic-types use Psykokinosis (which is a move where the enemy is pounded with 2,000 to 8,000 rounds of 800,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 white, 100,000,000 pink, 100,000,000,000,000,000,000, blue, 100,000,000,000,000 purple, 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 red, 100,000,000,000 yellow, and 100,000,000,000,000 brown light balls with a 200 km radius)! Water types use Itrinognala (which is a move where ice that cannot be shattered or cracked and spreads to everything touching it appears [probably around fire something that is already created or on its own]) on all the -flames to make Icey-Fire (which is an element/molecule [molecules are made up of elements btw] that I made up where Itrinognala covers fire, but the fire becomes super-duper burning-hot and the ice super-duper burning-cold [that means it gives anyone who touches it {even if they have special equipment on} an ice-burn] and it grows, too) and on the Blastifier to make Icey-lightning (which is Itrinognala surrounding lightning)! Flying-types use Stunifyer (which is a move where a tornado with all elements and molecules [an example of a molecule is carbon dioxide{it has one carbon and two oxygen}] in it, stunning the foes, doing incredible damage to the foes and only the foes [not surrounding stuff] each turn[though in this battle there's only going to one turn because it's a one-hit KO], making the foes flinch, entrapping them, entrapping them in Icey-Fire, and disintegrating them gradually)! Grass-types use Ginahilio (which is a move where a relevant natural disaster [such as a sudden earthquake or flood or Tsunami or hurricane or something] occurs, harming only the foes, but appearing to all who have an open enough mind)! Steel-, Ground-, and Rock-types use Gemnizer (which is a move where the opponents are enclosed and smothered in gemstone [such as ruby, diamond, emerald, sapphire, Amber, Amethyst, Jade, or others] or a metal [such as aluminum, lead, Titanium, Vanadium, Chromium, Manganese, Iron, Cobalt, Nickel, Copper, Zinc, Yttrium, Zirconium, Niobium, Molybdenum, Technetium, Ruthenium, Rhodium, Palladium, Silver, Cadmium, Lanthanum, Hafnium, Tantalum, Tungsten, Rhenium, Osmium, Iridium, Platinum, Gold, Mercury, Actinium, Rutherfordium, Dubnium, Seaborgium, Bohrium, Hassium, Meitnerium, Darmstadtium, Roentgenium, or others])! Dragon-types use Ubalingo (which is a move where mirages of Pokémon, all ready to fight, appear differently to each opponent, temporarily paralyzing them with fear, and confusing them so that they kill each other)! Bug-types use Optinowakingo (which is a move where giant avatars that are part-every-bug-Pokémon appear, surrounding, terrifying, confusing, and seriously damaging the opponent)!" His Pokémon obeyed, obviating the monsters.

Surprisingly, only 5 people awoke from the noise, two of which went into the lobby to relieve their curiosity, but they (a boy named Ichiboudenga [who has short army-cut gold hair with navy blue, green, teal, silver, sky blue, white, and different shades of purple streaks, large navy blue eyes that turn a violent shade of purple when he gets super furious, bright, happy yellow when he's ecstatic, and pale blue when he's sad, an IQ of 250, a large nose, tanned olive skin, large ears, thin lips, long, beefy limbs, he's well-muscled, 5 feet 3 inches tall, good at swimming, Pokémon love him, loves nature, likes bright and dark colors, has good eyesight, can heal any illness past present or future, Itchi hates bullying and meanness, is Autistic, the kid of Apollo, 13.5 years old, has ADHD, and an awful sense of humor] a girl named Autumn [who has long wavy black hair with crimson, navy blue, green, gold, teal, silver, sky blue, white, and different shades of purple streaks, golden eyes that turn crimson when he gets super furious, bright, happy yellow when he's ecstatic, and pale blue when he's sad, an IQ of 270, a small nose, tanned Caucasian skin, small ears, thick lips, lanky limbs, she's thin, 5 feet 6 inches tall, sucks at swimming, can create thunderstorms, Pokémon love her, she can stomp or something and lightning comes down, loves nature, likes neon colors, has super good eyesight, can talk Pokémon, Autumn hates bullying and meanness, is dyslexic, the kid of Zeus, 14 years old, has ADHD, and an amazing sense of humor]) were well rewarded (they saw the battle).

"Yo, d'ja wanna come w' us?" Itchi said, popping out of his hiding place from which he saw the 20-second-long battle.

"Yeah! We could really use your help!" Autumn said, popping up beside him and grinning.

Yibodo nearly jumped out of his skin! "Where did you come from?" He shouted.

"We've been watching you the whole time!" Autumn replied.

"Oka…ay. Sure I'll join ya!" Yibodo decided to trust these two.

"Let's head out in the morning, OK?" Autumn said.

"Obviously." Itchi grumbled, getting irritated.

"Hey, no need to be a wet blanket!" Autumn yelled at him… Or at least it felt like yelling, she was actually just talking loudly and angrily.

"Sheesh, I was just _saying_!" Itchi scowled at Autumn, then abruptly turned on his heel and stomped away.

"Hey wait! I didn't mean it like that! Please don't be mad!" Autumn pleaded.

Itchi turned on her, fuming, "I'm not _mad_, I'm _**FURIOUS**_**!**" He yelled, practically screaming in anger. In fact, she (Autumn) was sent tumbling backwards, landing on her behind.

"Calm down, calm down." Yibodo said quickly, "Let's go to bed. We all need sleep. We have a long day tomorrow. Come on." He then started walking towards his bedroom. When he got there, he called to his Pokémon, climbed onto his bed, and promptly fell asleep.

The next day Yibodo woke at 9:42 AM to the 'wondrous' aroma of vomit mixed with burned coffee. Feeling like he was going to barf, Yibodo raced to the bathroom and promptly emptied his stomach of the contents of his previous day's dinner of hash browns, pancakes, waffles, mushrooms, Bell Peppers, bacon, sausage, syrup, and powdered sugar. "Chu chuu pika puiku pika?" '_H_ey_, Sir, are you feeling okay_?' A blue-and-green Pikachu asked, worried.

"Did you smell that? It smelled like the aromas of vomit and burned coffee mixed together. To answer your question, I feel like I've been punched in the stomach by a Garchomp, pooped upon by a Rapidash, and vomited on by a Snorlax that just drank 200 gallons of burned coffee." Yibodo said, feeling sick again.

"!" The pikachu hopped up beside him and vomited, looking greenish (more than normal, I mean).

2


End file.
